


[OP][索香/羅香]默白

by alagev



Series: For all the dark and devil side [2]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blood, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Exorcist Sanji, Forced Bonding, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Murder, Self-Destructive, Threesome - M/M/M, Violence, constantine au, investigate, suicidal tendency
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-17 14:44:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18100574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alagev/pseuds/alagev
Summary: 也許他對愛與死亡的執著同樣強烈，但最大的原因是他找不到一種方法來報復背叛本身。濁黑後續／自殺傾向／驅魔／相愛相殺／焦慮／陷阱／中長篇慢更／各種不明顯的糖以及最重要的HE





	[OP][索香/羅香]默白

20:48

 

水果刀狠狠割過手指，半片指甲與濕軟捲曲的肉塊掉進水槽中，他握著刀柄，詫異地舉起手，審視不大不小的新傷口，左手食指瘋狂冒著泡，血液爭先恐後地流出，過沒多久便將半個手掌都染紅，順著引力落在金屬色的琉璃台染上，疼痛是存在的，至少他是這麼認為，神經反覆被刺激，從最靈活的地方向外延伸，直到整個身體都接收到痛覺，唯一裸露在外的右眼沒有任何遮蔽，空氣服貼在瞳孔處，一瞬不眨的盯著接下來的發展。

 

這種乾澀是值得的，對於他想要看到的結果來說，他聽著秒針走動，感受公寓因腳下經過的電車而震動，窗戶上貼滿報紙，黝黑色的濃稠液體畫出長串相連的繁複符號，阻絕任何來自外界不必要的窺視，心跳冷靜的協助他計算時間，直到左邊的肋骨傳來不明顯的異常感，若非透過由多年戰鬥經驗培育出來的極端感知，作為個體本身是不可能察覺到的，他沒有移動，強迫自己專注。

 

七十七秒前，他不小心用水果刀削掉了四分之一的食指指尖，菸才剛點著，放在爐子上的水正在鍋裡冒泡，本該潔淨一塵不染的房間塞滿大大小小還未拆封的紙箱，水桶放置在客廳角落，邊邊掛著一條未乾的髒抹布，蟋蟀安靜的彷彿全數死絕，幾乎侵占鼻腔的鐵鏽氣味像是被什麼東西抽走一樣，手腕以下的神經突然被切斷，而他注視的方向，由傷口，流理及水槽邊緣組合成的直線視野突然定格，滴下來的殷紅呈現水滴狀停在半空中，然後蒸發，不詳的輕煙急速擴散至大片殷紅，三次呼吸過後，所有的痕跡都消失了。

 

食指恢復原狀，修剪得宜的指甲，柔軟的指腹，即使血帶來的黏膩感揮之不去，手卻是乾淨的，他放開緊握著的刀柄，右手不確定的揉捏，感受肢體的完整性。

 

思緒如野火肆虐，他拾起水果刀，一刀割斷纏在手腕上的銀鍊子，十字架離開了緊貼著的肉體，留下不明顯的壓痕，串在上頭的銀珠子”嘩”的朝四面八方滾去，他將整隻左手憤怒的砸在砧板上，手指用力張開，右手高高舉起，突如其來的挫敗感讓他緊咬住牙根，瘋狂想確認幾分鐘前看到的不是錯覺──他是真動了殺意，對自己，也對整個局勢。

 

窗框傳來強烈震動，物體劇烈拍撞的聲響，存放在玻璃瓶中的聖水劇烈沸騰著，噪音來自於地鐵尖銳的鳴笛與迴盪在腦海中的尖叫，他渾身顫抖，膝蓋虛弱的幾乎撐不住身體，在無第二人的狹小空間裡，啜泣聲無處隱藏。

 

 

 

22:27

 

紅色的沙發，紅色的地毯，紅色的渡鴉羽毛。

 

紅色的蠟燭，紅色的淚之石，紅色的圓形茶几。

 

紅的令人生厭，紅的讓他想不起其它顏色，他蓋住左眼的時候連帶讓血沾到了頭髮，黏成一束束，貼在耳邊，帶來輕微的搔癢感。酒精在胃裡燒出整塊專屬領地，從口袋裡掏出打火機，點燃叼在嘴角的菸，讓第二種辛辣堂而皇之入住口腔，填滿肺葉，如果現在遁入淵虛之海，使人糜爛的尼古丁搞不好能使他更快到達目的地，凡事都需要驗證，現在的他並沒有任何奢侈的餘裕，因此他必須要確保整個過程都在掌控之中。

 

他坐在沙發內抽著菸，腳下墊著一只真皮製的老式旅行箱，盡可能不去思考，不去憎恨，也不讓曾經的喜悅柔軟他的心臟，視線停住在沾滿灰塵的風扇上，室內的燈光來自於書桌上的小桌燈與燃燒中的燭火，褐色的老舊毛毯覆蓋住整個下半身，線邊因長年使用已有些脫針，但只要能起到保暖的作用，他不會抱怨，由半顆長著尖角的扭曲頭顱製成的煙灰缸放在右手邊的茶几中央，往內凹陷的頭顱底部鋪著些許咖啡渣，手指輕彈，又吸了幾口後便將剩不到半截的菸按在頭顱上，他捲起襯衫袖管，一路捲到手肘上，露出刺在手臂內側的銘文與圖騰，雙手合一即是一個圓形，屬於驅魔師的特權，向三界請求能力的特權，如今卻讓他無比憎恨，他輕拍手臂，好讓底下的青色紋路更加明顯，右手握著一把鑲有翠綠色寶石，山羊角骨與蠍子尾刺的尖銳匕首，並用帶刺的鐵線緊緊綑綁，確保不會意外鬆手。

 

他做這些事情的時候呼吸並沒有加速，心跳鎮定的如同晨起正喝著咖啡，餵食不請自來的魔物，或閱讀報紙，何其自然又放鬆的時刻，就跟無數夜晚在他人的懷中睜開雙眼一樣，粗暴中帶著難以忽略的溫柔。

 

他將手放在沙發扶手上，刀尖向下刺入手臂內灣，沿著青色的血管狠狠往下拉出一條深長的傷口，執刀的右手沒有停，穩穩的在手腕處補上橫切的一刀，被切斷手筋的左手會在極短的時間內失去抓握能力，他顫抖著從菸盒內掏出最後一根菸，就著燃燒中的火光點燃，瞇著眼滿足的深吸一口氣，右手手腕停在頭顱生長出來尖銳的角尖上，往外一拉，第二道深邃的傷口成形，他放鬆的癱坐在沙發內，瞇著眼，直到沉沉睡去。

 

 

 

2:56

 

三月的風只比十二月的雪更溫柔一些，起碼它午夜肆虐的時候，城市裡絕大多數人都窩在自身的巢穴中與睡夢打交道，夜風不會用厚重殘忍的雪在街道上製造無名屍，它只會困擾那些站在二十三層公寓頂樓，俯視罪犯悄悄滋長的廢城區，無聊的失眠人。

 

屬於他本身的罪已經是石板上定釘的事實，無能人越權改寫，可他現在還在這裡，站著，呼吸，感受冷意從頭到腳將他包覆，銘文好好的刺在手臂內側，幾小時前刻意製造能致死傷口好似他做過最荒唐的夢，沒有任何痕跡，懷錶指針繼續移動。

 

他披著一條黑色圍巾，身上還是那件白襯衫與長板西裝外套，領帶鬆垮垮的繫著，所有曾經帶在身上的首飾都被他卸下，整齊的排在書櫃上。

 

他翻過鐵網，燦金的短髮在空中翻滾，站在建築物的邊緣，蔚藍色的眼珠子埋葬所有情緒。

 

他轉過身，張開雙手，將自己推離了建築物。

 


End file.
